TV Night
by Moony44
Summary: The Gilmore girls sit down to watch T.V., only to find out something completely out of the ordinary. Another humorous view on why Gilmore Girls is going to end. Completed.


**A funny view on why Gilmore Girls ended.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mom?" Rory's voice yelled from the entryway.

"Kitchen!" Lorelai answered.

"Rory stumbled into the kitchen bearing bags and bags of laundry.

"Uhh, kid," Lorelai groaned. "You'd think they would have _at least_ washers and dryers at Yale. I mean, people pay _so_ much, you'd think, wouldn't you?"

"Mom," Rory rolled her eyes, exasperatedly. "Things get lost in those washers and dryers. I once left it in there for two minutes too long and someone took all my clean laundry and just threw it on the floor! So then I had to put another coin in the machine and clean them again. And in the process of doing that, I found that someone had took my monkey pajama pants. I still can't find them. Besides you spend a fortune just using them."

"Wow, long rant."

"Learned from the best."

"I'm sorry, but I actually have something in the washer and dryer right now, so..." Lorelai said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mom! You knew I was going to use the washer and dryer today!"

"You never told me that. Or I would've known!"

"It's the unwritten rule of college kids. They go home to visit their parents on the weekends, with full washer and dryer privileges! You'll be lucky I'm out of college in a few weeks." Rory said, as if it were obvious.

She frowned at her mother and walked outside to the washer and dryer. She stopped them both. She wrenched open the washer and found a wet Santa sock and she wrenched open the dryer and found a dry Santa sock. She held one with one hand and the other with the other hand and held them up to Lorelai.

"Not funny."

Lorelai laughed. "I think it's a little funny, Grumpy-pants."

"I am not grumpy. Just in need of a movie night. What are we watching tonight?"

"Well...I thought we'd start off Casablanca; a classic. And then go onto Pretty in Pink, and if we have time, watch Godfather 1, 2, and 3, with a Sofia Coppola dying scene over and over again," Lorelai recited, pulling a hot batch of tator tots out of the oven.

"Perfect night!" Rory said, happily. She went over to the refrigerator and stood on her tip-toes to get the marshmallows at the top. She pulled them down and went over to a cupboard and grabbed a huge Pop-tart box and pulled out 8 Pop-tarts. She put them in the toaster, brushing off her hands. Then she grabbed the maple syrup from the fridge and glazed the just-out-of-the-toaster waffles with it. This was going to be a long, fun night.

"Don't forget the mini-doughnuts!" She cried and pulled out a box of mini powdered doughnuts and a box of cookies.

"Mallow-mars!" Rory exclaimed. They had been her favorite cookie since...well, since a _long_ time.

"Okay, are we ready?" Lorelai asked Rory, sprinkling gummy bears on top of the plate of junk food.

"I think we are," Rory said, approvingly.

Rory followed Lorelai to the living room where a spot was already cleared off on the table for all their eccentric goodies. Lorelai pulled Casablanca out from it's paper cover and popped the tape into the player. A spitting noise was heard and spark ensued. The player began to seep black smoke from the cable. Lorelai went over to it and looked at the back.

"Ugh..." Lorelau groaned. "Player's out, kid. I guess we can't watch the movies. Well, the tapes, anyway."

"All we have are tapes," Rory said, pouting.

They both stared, thinking for a minute or so. "T.V.!" Rory said, suddenly.

"Yes, T.V.. That's good. Why not? We've never had a 'T.V. Night' before," Lorelai said, and nodded her head. "It _could _be our next tradition." She then raised her eyebrows, causing Rory to laugh. What they were laughing at, they didn't know. They were just in a laughing sort of mood.

Rory snatched the remote before Lorelai could grab it and flicked on the television. What they saw surprised them.

"What the-?" Rory asked.

"What are we doing on _television_? And...Oh! We are having a movie night. This is bizarre," Lorelai said, looking around, as if to see a camera crew behind them.

"It's hidden cameras! I know it! I knew Kirk was going a little too far when he asked how I liked the idea of a T.V. series on two best friends, but also mother and daughter," Lorelai said, knowingly. She remembered that day, although it was 7 years ago.

"-And we'll be back with Gilmore Girls, after this short break," the television said to them.

"We...we have our own T.V. show!" Rory asked. "This is scary. How do we not know it?"

Lorelai and Rory continued looking around the room, meanwhile, in Lorelai's front yard:

Kirk was dressed in all black cargo pants, with a professional camera. Behind him, were tons of crew members dressed in black too.

"Hey, Kirk. We can't use that film. They found out...it's over," A man said to a teary Kirk.

"No..." moaned Kirk in frustration. "Well, it was great while it lasted. I have had many cool jobs, but being the coolest was making a TV series on Lorelai and Rory." He addressed his fellow crew with a humorous formality.

Lorelai and Rory were still in the house, thinking about the TV show. Kirk was outside crying. And that is why there is not going to be an eighth season. And the rest, as they say, is history.

The End

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Just a humorous idea I thought of while cleaning my room. I wanted to add a much needed funny view to the end of Gilmore Girls. Read and Review. **

**By the way, I've never seen the Godfather, so I wasn't sure if I got the Sofia Coppola line right. I think they say it in an episode of Gilmore Girls, but I wasn't sure. I put it in anyways.**


End file.
